Curiosity
by smounged1989
Summary: Cursed sequel. Two mechs can't hold back there curiosity about the large holding cell that is said to hold a being that transforms between a mech and a human. What would you do in there situation?


_**Hello once again audience! I welcome you all to a brand new story in the Cursed series. This one is slightly different since for once it is not seen through the eyes of Sam. But you will find all that out as soon as you start to read. I hope that you all enjoy this, it was fun to write. I'm just sorry that it isn't longer, but the plot line wasn't set up for it to be longer. But I hope you enjoy it in any case. **_

* * *

><p>The room was silent other then the soft whirling of gears coming from the two mechs who where sitting in the large confinement area. There optics where shifting steadily from one monitor to the next making sure that each cells occupant wasn't doing anything that they weren't suppose to do. One of the mechs cast a quick side ways glance down the hall where the biggest and most heavily armed cells stood. The entire front of the cell was made of a strong see through metal that had been developed for only that one cell. At the moment the cell wall was covered in a fine frozen mist obscuring the bots view of the occupant inside the holding area. Shifting in his seat the mech turned slightly to the bot sitting next to him and asked;<p>

"Do you think its true?"

The other bot didn't even look at his companion when he answered. "Is what true?"

Again the mech shifted in his seat and nudged his helm in the direction of the large cell. "About the one in there..."

Finally looking up the second mech looked down at the large see through wall and arched an optic ridge. "I have no idea. I mean, I've heard the stories but I've never seen..."

"It doesn't seem possible." The first said looking back down the hall. "For an organic to transform every day into a Cybertronian."

"I've heard its the AllSpark's doing." The second replied. "Some say its the human's punishment for destroying it."

"It still seems impossible..." The first responded.

"Only one way I can think to find out." The second said standing up from his seat.

The first mech's optics widened as he watched the other moving over to the large cell.

"What are you doing Hookshot?"

"I'm going to have a look inside." He said getting within a few feet of the cell wall. "Lower the liquid nitrogen spray Hotrod."

"What!" Hotrod asked half standing from his seat, worry clear in his voice. "Why?"

"'Cause I can't see a fragging thing through this stuff." Hookshot said. "Most of my higher optic functions are down right now."

Hotrod sat back down and gave the slightly larger bot a nervous look. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Don't be such a sparkling!" Hookshot retorted. "It's just for a moment. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"Isn't there a human saying about that being famous last words?" Hotrod mumbled to himself.

"Just do it!" Hookshot snapped.

Hotrod cringed inwardly. _"Guess just 'cause his optics aren't at full power doesn't mean his audios are also."_

Pausing for a moment Hotrod debated if doing this would get him on extra duty. The older bots had a strange way of finding out things that others wanted to keep hidden. Before he could come up with another worry, or before Hookshot could snap at him again, he began manipulating the controls on the panel in front of him. He watched as the temperature gauge began to rise and he felt his spark clench as it started to get high enough for the nitrogen to fade away.

Quickly getting up from his seat, he rushed over to Hookshot's side to see what was behind the curtain of white mist. It took a few moments but soon the freezing cloud began to fade away. Through it, the two could make out a large dark figure standing near the middle of the cell. As the mist continued to fade, the out line of the figure became clearer and soon more detail began to appear. The large figure was frozen with one arm trusting forward in the mid attack while the other was holding a large spiked piece of metal that looked to have been ripped from the mech's own body.

"Primus!" They two whispered as the look of pure rage on the mech's face came into sharp focus.

"It's really him..." Hookshot said as the two of them looked on the large form of Megatron.

The dull gray metal of his armor gleamed with the melting ice and the snarl on his facial plates sent a shiver down both there frames. As the two continued to gasp at the image before them neither one noticed the dull red glow that was starting to grow in the Decepticon leaders optics. Small cracks began to form on the ice and slowly began to spread over the entire frozen form. It wasn't until a the optics blazed a bright fiery red and a low growl began to vibrate through the room that the two mechs took notice of the danger that was in front of them.

With a mighty roar of anger the ice shattered and the fist that had been lunging forward slammed full force into the barrier. The two bots stumbled backwards and almost fell over each other as the vibration from the attack shoot the entire room around them.

"Slag!" Hookshot yelled. "Turn the spray back on!"

Hotrod took a few stumbling steps back before turning and running to the control panel. He didn't get far though, before he took more then a few steps he ran head long into a much large bot then him. The impact from the collision sent him stumbling backwards where he then fell to the ground on his aft. Fear in his optics, Hotrod looked up into the face of a very angry Optimus Prime. The blue and read flames running up the Autobot leaders frame along with the look of rage on his facial plates gave him an almost demonic appearance.

The Prime glared down at the fallen mech before striding angrily past him and straight to the Hookshot. Optimus closed the distance in two quick strides. He didn't even stop to consider the other mech. He simply grabbed him in a metal crushing grip and flung him down the hall and away from the raging Megatron. He stopped his advancement a foot from the cell and his facial plates shifted from rage to a look of sorry.

Megtron halted in his rage and for a moment the two faction leaders simple stared at each other.

"Prime." Megtron growled.

"Megatron..." Optimus said sadly.

"I will be free, and when I am I will crush your spark in my bare hands!" He growled angrily.

"Not today." Optimus said taking a step back.

Megatron's optics widened for a second before returning to there normal state of pure rage. "NO! PRIME!"

Even as the Decepticon leader continued to try and break from his prison large sections of his metallic body began to crack and break off. They fell to the ground and instantly dissolved into large piles of rusted metal and dust. As more and more parts of the mech's body continued to disintegrate his attacks began to weaken before he could do no more then lean against the clear cell wall. His tanks took in massive amounts of air as his optics began to flicker and fade.

"This... won't last... forever." Megatron said slowly his vocal cords beginning to fade away. "One day... I will... take... cont... role..."

His optics faded out as the massive helm fell from his body and burst into ash on the floor.

"I know brother..." Optimus whispered as the rest of the large frame collapsed in on its self leaving a large pile of rust and ash on the floor of the cell.

There was silence in the room once again as the three mechs simply stared, two in awe and one in sorrow. The silence was broken as a low moan began to come from the center of the pile of ash. A small mound began to shift and rise. After a moments struggle a small body emerged covered in the dark ash. The three mechs watched as the figure rose up and ash fell from its body. Hookshot and Hotrod's optics widened as the figure stood to its full height. It was a human, or at least mostly human. All over its body dull plates of gray metal was fused to the skin. On its hands inch long metal spikes protruded from each finger tip and small spikes stood out almost four inches running from the collar down to its shoulders. Short brown hair covered most of its head except above the ears where thick spiked horns pushed through the skin. They pointed to the back of the figures head running almost a foot long. Finally when it opened its eyes they where human but dull red with a faint glow deep within.

"Sam..." Optimus whispered his shoulders dropping slightly.

The figure looked up into the optics of the Autobot leader his face void of any real emotion. "Optimus..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I hope you liked the story. I hope that you like the new changes to Sam's appearance. Please let me know what you think of this new story, I thrive on your reviews they help me write better and faster. <strong>_


End file.
